Jun Kurosu
Jun Kurosu is a character from the Persona 2 duology and is part of the party in Innocent Sin. In Eternal Punishment, he is known as Jun Kashihara. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Playable Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character Design Jun has brown eyes, black hair that covers his right eye, and pale skin. Overall, he is extremely groomed: He has thin eyebrows and seemingly wears a very light coloured lipstick, giving him a very androgynous appearance. As a student of Kasugayama High, Jun is seen wearing the school's uniform at most occasions and carries sometimes flowers with him. On his left arm, he wears the silver wrist watch he received from Tatsuya. His childhood self is similar in appearance to his current form, albeit with shorter hair. His outfit consisted of a white shirt and suspenders. Personality Jun's character is defined by its ambivalent nature. On the outside, he is antisocial, introverted, calculating and willingly uses his beauty to manipulate other people. On the inside, however, Jun is rather warm, caring, highly protective of his friends and wants to fulfill the dreams and wishes of humanity, even if his means of achieving this are questionable. Additionally, he is afraid of getting marginalized by the society whose wishes he wants to come true. During the Aquarius Temple, he discusses the meaning of the sign and dismisses the idea of him having any of the positive traits, but the rest of the team assure him he's wrong. Due to his antisocial nature, he doesn't like group sports and instead prefers walking. In addition, Jun is into flower language (花言葉, ''hanakotoba) and likes astrology. These personality traits are considered to be very feminine in Japan, further adding to his girl-like attitude. He is also highly intelligent; he has a patent for an orthopedic shoe, loves inventing and excels in maths and physics. Profile Persona 2 ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Jun Kurosu is a senior student of Kasugayama High School after transferring from Seven Sisters High School due to students getting injured as a result of his Persona use. It is later revealed that he is Joker, a facade he took on to punish the cast for the sin they committed, yet can not remember: setting the Alaya Shrine on fire and supposedly killing Maya Amano. In his childhood, Jun was mostly ignored by his mother Junko Kurosu and his parents had one fight after another. He spent most of his free time at Alaya Shrine, and became friends with Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano, Lisa Silverman and Eikichi Mishina there, calling themselves the Masked Circle. During this time, he and Tatsuya became close. When his home life got worse and worse, Jun began to hate both his mother and father and wanted Maya to become his mother. After his father's suicide, Nyarlathotep took the form of his ideal father and twisted his memories of the fire that nearly killed Maya, manipulating him into becoming the Joker and fulfilling the prophecies of In Lak'ech. Jun is confronted by the party in the Caracol, and after being defeated, is stripped of his Persona and left to die by Nyarlathotep. However, Yukino gives him her Persona using ability, allowing him to join Tatsuya's party. At the Aquarius Temple, the Knights of the Holy Lance guarding the Aquarius Skull mock Jun for being his father's pawn and for forgetting the person who should be there, later revealed to be his mother Queen Aquarius, who had taken a fatal blow meant for him back at the Caracol. Later, while traveling through Xibalba, Jun's feelings towards his mother incarnate into a metal duplicate of her, whose harsh words manage to temporarily cause him to fade from existence. At the Heart of Xibalba, "Hitler" reveals himself to actually be the False Kashihara, who mocks Jun's feelings towards his parents by summoning crucified replicas of them, who ask for Jun's forgiveness, and killing them. He then transforms into Great Father, and attacks the party, but is defeated. After the death of Maya and the fulfillment of In Lak'ech, Jun, Lisa, and Eikichi gave up their memories to recreate the world. In this new world, Jun's relationship with his mother and father are greatly improved, with Jun visiting his mother at work, and commenting to her that he wants to become a teacher like his father. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Jun Kashihara, named as such due to his father still being alive, is lured to the Air Museum by the new JOKER, actually Tatsuya Sudou wishing to awaken his memories of the other side and have him rebuild the Masked Circle, and assists Maya and her party in saving the children in danger from Sudou's bombings. Sudou attempts to rekindle Jun's memory, but is stopped by Tatsuya. While Maya and her party fight off Sudou on the blimp, Tatsuya orders Jun to drive it, remembering that Maya crashed it during Innocent Sin. Later in the game, a metal version of Jun attacks Tatsuya alongside metal versions of Lisa and Eikichi, representing Tatsuya's guilt over his sin of refusing to forget the Other Side. The real Jun is captured by Nyarlathotep alongside the real Lisa and Eikichi, who attempts to reawaken their memories to undo the new world they created by giving up those memories. Maya and her group manage to save Jun and defeat Nyarlathotep. During the ending, Jun meets Lisa and Eikichi for the first time in this timeline at the Alaya Shrine. Contact Solo Contacts * Fawn On: Jun stutters. * Tell Horoscope: Jun tells the demon their horoscope through Zodiac signs. * Discuss Dreams: Jun discusses his dreams. * Say it with Flowers: Jun charms the demon using flower language. Group Contacts * Jun + Tatsuya: Tatsuya and Jun flirt with each other. (Gained by saying you don't hate Jun before the Shadow Tatsuya fight and/or by choosing Jun as Tatsuya's lover after the Shadow Lisa fight) * Jun + Eikichi: Eikichi has Jun play key-tar during the "Luv Beam" song from Eikichi's "Sing" contact. * Jun + Lisa: Lisa puts make up on Jun, only to find that he is prettier than she is with it on. * Jun + Maya: Maya acts like a big sister towards Jun. * Jun + Tatsuya + Maya: Maya and Jun comment on their growth and recollect about their past. Tatsuya observes. * Jun + Eikichi + Tatsuya: Eikichi has Jun play key-tar and Tatsuya play guitar during the "Luv Beam" song from Eikichi's "Sing" contact. (Can be gained if Tatsuya tells Eikichi that he can play the guitar when asked in the Velvet Room after Jun joins the party). * Jun + Lisa + Maya: Maya and Lisa seduce the enemy, while Jun asks for the demon's mercy. Battle Quotes *Hehehe... (when entering a battle) *I don't want to fight... (when entering a battle) *Ngh, why now? (entering a battle on low HP) *What a nice scent. (attacking) *Hah! (when attacking) *Goodbye. (when attacking) *Come! (when summoning a Persona) *I'm counting on you. (when summoning a Persona) *Persona! (when summoning a Persona) *Back me up please! (when using Fusion Spells) *Cross Fortune! (when using Cross Fortune with Chronos) *Grand Cross! (when using Grand Cross) *Guh! (when hit) *I'm sorry... (after winning a battle) *You got in my way. (after winning a battle) *That flower will mark your grave. (rare victory quote) *Ugh, how long will this bitter fight continue? (rare victory quote) *Everyone, retreat! (when retreating) *Retreat everyone! (when retreating) *I have no time to deal with you. (when retreating) *...Incredibly positive. (part of a successful Horoscope reading contact) *This salvia! (part of a successful Say It With Flowers contact) *Uh-Um... (part of a successful Fawn On contact) *It's my dream, after all. (part of a successful Discuss Dreams contact) *I'm always by your side. (part of a successful Tasuya + Jun contact) Gallery P2IS-Kurosu.jpg|Early Artwork P2I-kurosuJun2.jpg|Most of Jun's expressions and his childhood self. Trivia *His favourite book is Le Petit Prince by French author Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. *The flower language variant that Jun uses seems to be a variant of the French one. *Jun cosplayed the black Featherman during his childhood. This is most likely an allusion to him being the last party member in Innocent Sin, as the black hero is often the last hero to join the other heroes in shows. Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters